Sonic's Depression
I can say that some of my best years of my life was me playing my super Nintendo in front of my TV when I was younger. But lately I got in an argument with one of my friends at school about the Nintendo being better then the Sega Genesis. So to prove it I used some of my money that I saved up to purchase a Sega Genesis and some games. The whole thing was to prove all the faults that I see so I gather a large notebook at well. And yeah I have been known to go at certain lengths to prove I'm right (I've been told that before). So I went to a pawn shop and looked around and talked to the owner since we were friends. He was nice enough to give me a discount on the Sega he had and the five game he has. He had a batman game along with Contra: Hard Corps, Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman: The Wily Wars, and Castlevania: Bloodlines. So I went home set up the Genesis, and played some games. The Game First, I played Contra and took some notes on the difficulty and such. Then, I played the Batman game and well I took some notes on it which was kinda both good and bad which just been a mess. I also played Castlevania which was rather pretty good so I going to not mention that. I picked up the Sonic game I noticed that it was slightly heavier then the others. When I put the game in and started it, I found the game rather interesting but I had to put it down. I played the other games and felt satisfied that I got the information that I wanted. I couldn't wait until I got to school and hit my friend with it,(metaphorically), so I went to bed. When I woke up and got ready for school I realized that I still had about an hour left until school so I decided to get more information. I put in Sonic because I didn't have much info on it. So when I put in Sonic and started the Sega I noticed that the part were it is supposed to say "SEGA" the person sounded monotone. So before it went to the title screen I took it out to see is I could see anything wrong, of course, I couldn't. So I put the game back in and again at the "SEGA" part it didn't say anything this time so I just let it go on. Then at the title screen it was different...drastically. The title of the game was called Sonic Depression. Sonic well looked depressed...go figure, the ribbon looked burned at the end, the place were it was was supposed to say "1991" at the bottom left looked like it said "help", and there was a grey thing on one of the background islands. When I continued on it sounded like a whisper saying "don't". Then, When it was supposed to say "Green Hill Zone Act 1" It said "life". It started out with a cutscene which surprised me. It was where Sonic and Tails were talking to each other. so before I continued on I made sure to take notes, and then I continued. I'm not going to put down all of what they said for it was a long conversation between the two, but to the point was that they were going to meet up later. Then I could finally play so I continued there was the gGreen Hills map nothing else was strange except every now and then a text bar would appear. It was from an unseen character like a narrator of some sort, but it just said it was from "a voice". It would say things such as "he would never see his friends again" or "he felt a churning feeling in his gut". Then I finished the level and continued to another cutscene where is was Sonic just waiting, and although it was hard to see but he had a frown on his. Then it cut to the level title screen, but instead of it saying "Green Hill Zone Act 2" it said "confusion" then I was able to play again to were it was a level with only a few obstacles and even fewer enemies. And again the voice began to speak saying "Sonic felt as if something just pierced his gut" I ended up stopping to look at Sonic's sprite but the only thing that is wrong is that he looks sad. No blood came from him which relived me. Then I realized that the bus was was outside so I turned off my TV an ran out the door. When I got on the bus I just realized that I left my note book at my house which made me feel stupid. At lunch I hesitated but I told my friend about the sonic game and he figured that I was making the whole thing up because of the argument the day before (which I really couldn't blame him) so I invited him over to show him. When we reached my house and turned my TV back on the game froze with the "SEGA" logo. I gotten disappointed because of that so I did one thing that cheered me up I showed him my notebook. He shrugged and said that I only played four games out of a large library if them. So we talked and his mom came and picked him up to take him to his karate practice. I told him bye and walked back to my room only to realize that the game was no longer frozen and there was a text box saying "only one may see this grim tale". I was so shocked of what I saw, but I drew the will power to continue on. I walked on and noticed that the original environment was different and that the music was only singular notes being played. It was nice but also in a depressing sort of way I continued but sonic was only moving slower. There I saw was Robotnic standing so I went to him but he didn't even seem to notice sonic which was strange with Robotnic and Sonic being enemies. He had his robot minions in front of him which they did seen to notice sonic but they only seem to move out of the way which confused robotnic. Then I completed the level and this time it said sadness it cut to another scene where you see tails at the end and took off running so when I could finally get control I took off after tails. The level was flat and void of enemies the voice came up again saying "fastest of his group and he can't catch back up to his life" then I was able to finish the level. This time it was called "Depression", and as soon the level started, Sonic was walking and his head looking down. He slowly walk down the level and several of the animal sprites walked and flew around Sonic he only kept walking...he kept going up until we encountered a grave. He looked up at the grave and had a surprised look on his face. Only in a second, Sonic realized something, A close up shot of the grave showed that it was his grave! Then, there was a sudden flash. Then it showed Sonic rolling along. Then he hit a set of spikes. Then it cut to another level saying "realization" It was a flat level yet again then there was a red light came up from behind Sonic. As soon as I saw it, the level crumbled with a cracking sound so I started to run away from the crumbling level. But Sonic couldn't keep away for to long and was later engulfed in darkness. The Sega made a few sputtering sounds so I turned it off. The End I was hesitant but I turned the Sega back on and the whole "SEGA" thing was normal again and the title screen was normal. No matter how many times I tried to get back to that messed up Sonic game it was useless. I written everything in my notebook that I could. I went on the internet to see if anything was simulare happened to anyone else. The closest thing I could find was something called "Sonic.EXE" where some guy got attacked with a cursed copy of Sonic the Hedgehog, the first one. But I could tell it was fake the way it ended unlike my story. When I told my friend about the whole thing, He said that I was just making it up like before. but what I could think is that death comes unexpected and we will be left confused and saddened leaving everyone that you hated and liked to leave you unnoticed only leaving you noticed by the other creatures of the world. So to tell my story I released it to the internet. Category:Cringe